


the river and the rock

by exbex



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: Bitty used to seem much smaller, Alexei thinks.





	the river and the rock

Bitty used to seem much smaller, Alexei thinks.

When they’d first met, he’d been soft and cute, nothing sharp about him, his eyes unusually large and his voice sweet and slow like honey.  
But then, Alexei must have seen something like strength in him. He’d only been half kidding when he’d suggested that Bitty lift him.

Alexei wonders if he’d just snuck up on him, deceptively small but expanding to make a place for himself in Alexei’s awareness.  
(“He does that,” Jack had told him, a trace of wistfulness in his voice).

His hands are strong, as soft as they are, gripping the back of Alexei’s thighs as he wraps his mouth around Alexei’s cock, his eyes glittering with a hint of mischief.

He still fits easily into Alexei’s arms, but he expands to nearly overwhelm him, all strong lines and muscle, and a steady thrust inside him. 

Alexei runs his hands over Bitty’s back, down to grip his ass and coax him in deeper. The noise this elicits is more of a growl than a purr.

“You trying leave me sore, Зайчонок?” Alexei splays one hand between Bitty’s shoulder blades, presses down just enough to feel the strength in him.

“It’s a six-day roadie,” Bitty murmurs. “Can’t have you forgetting about me.” And he punctuates the statement with a gyration that has his abs rubbing against Alexei’s dick, as if to indicate that he knows exactly how unlikely a memory lapse would be.

Alexei knows that he’ll fall asleep later with Bitty pressed up against his back, his arms reaching around him, and it will feel like Bitty can shield him from the rest of the world, knows that he’ll carry it with him, let it seep in, course through his veins and warm him from the inside out.


End file.
